Heat emanating from a heat source is often wasted because it is not converted into another useful form of energy. Harnessing this heat and converting it into another form of energy would have many useful applications. Photonic crystals containing defect cavities and waveguides permit extraction of some of this heat energy as narrow waveband, narrowly directed electromagnetic radiation beams.